¡Feliz San Solterin!
by Alela-chan
Summary: A Sakura le molestaba ese día en particular: "San Valentín". ¿Muy estúpido no? Tienes trescientos sesenta y cinco días para decirle a una persona cuanto la quieres. ¿Por qué esperar un día en particular para hacerlo? Bola de enamorados idiotizados. [Konoha High School] [SasuSaku].


¡Hola!  
Sinceramente no iba a escribir nada, ya han pasado tres días desde San Valentin. Pero vi una publicación de Facebook como de "Ya pasaron tres días desde San Valentin" y "¡Aun tengo tiempo!". :v

Esto es cortito, intente hacerlo un Drabble pero (de nuevo) fue una misión imposible.

Aislinn me dio la idea xpxpxp agradezcan a ella.

En fin, espero y lo disfruten xp.

* * *

 _Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, su no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo creo historias paralelas con ellos. La idea de este pequeño OS si es mía._

 _Pareja: Sasuke x Sakura._

 _Palabras: 1208._

 _Advertencia: AU._

 _Género: Romance y un tiquecito de humor._

* * *

Capítulo único _._

 _._

 _._

Cualquiera que pasara a su lado notaria su gran aura depresiva que la rodeaba, y sentiría su mala vibra. Pero daba gracias a que no había nadie por los pasillos de Konoha High School, todos estaban en sus citas o pasando el resto de la tarde con sus parejas. Dándose amor, regalos y muchos besos empalagosos.

Prácticamente arrastraba los pies por los pasillos en busca de su casillero que seguramente estaría vacío… a excepción de alguna carta o detalle de Lee.

Le molestaba ese día en particular: "San Valentín". ¿Muy estúpido no? Tienes trescientos cuarenta y cinco (o seis) días para decirle a una persona cuanto la quieres. ¿Por qué esperar un día en particular para hacerlo? _Bola de enamorados idiotizados._

Aunque al principio del día no pensaba así.

Para Sakura, el segundo año de preparatoria sería diferente, o eso creía ella, puesto que llevaba un año enamorada del chico más popular de la institución y había tomado el valor de confesarse a Uchiha Sasuke. Y estúpidamente escogió este día para hacerlo. _Genial Haruno, ¿así o más cursi?_

Preparo un regalo bonito: onigiris de tomate. "Casualmente" le pregunto al novio de Hinata, Naruto (mejor amigo de Sasuke) cuál era la comida favorita de Sasuke y el rubio, como es muy tonto y despistado, se lo dijo sin sospechar nada.

¡Pero…! (esa desesperante palabra) se dio cuenta de que varias chicas hacían lo mismo y él las rechazaba sutilmente.

Sasuke era de carácter impasible, serio y un tanto arrogante. Pero jamás jugaría con los sentimientos de las chicas.

" _Soldados caídos_ ", había dicho Ino entre risas. Y Sakura no quería ser parte de ese grupo de rechazadas, asique descarto esa idea y su valor se fue por el caño, deprimiéndose.

Pensó que el resto del día iría mejor, tal vez recibiría regalos de enamorados o de algún pretendiente. ¡Pero no recibió nada (Lee no contaba)! Sus amigas le dieron regalos, pero de "amistad". No, ella deseaba algún regalo de un chico… o de Sasuke. Pero ésto último sería IMPOSIBLE. Él era el chico popular, y ella… una más del cuerpo estudiantil femenino.

Ino se había burlado sutilmente de ella, puesto que todas sus amigas tenían novio, y ella era "la solterona del grupo". Y así decidió bautizar ese día exclusivamente para Sakura: "Feliz Día de San Solterín". _Maldita Ino-cerda._

Y se quedó sola lo que restaba de la tarde, pues todas se fueron a disfrutar con sus respectivos novios, dejándola a ella botada porque no quería ser el mal tercio.

—La desgracia me persigue —se quejó abriendo su casillero. Miro el regalo que le iba a dar a Sasuke y se deprimió mas—. De seguro él estará pasándosela estupendamente con su novia.

Suspiro.

Metió el regalo en su mochila, se lo daría a su perro para que no fuera un desperdicio. Y cuando removió sus libros que llevaría a casa, un papel blanco cayó con gracia al suelo. Intrigada, lo recogió y lo que leyó casi le provoco un paro cardiaco.

" _Te espero en el techo de la escuela cuando todos se hayan ido"_

 _U.S_

 _¿Qué?_

Su cerebro no procesaba la información tan fácilmente. Esa letra y caligrafía eran de Sasuke, además que sus iniciales. Él en verdad se fijó en ella…

Pronto un aura oscura rodeo su cuerpo.

Eso debía ser una maldita broma, una broma muy elaborada de Ino y Temari. ¿Qué más explicación quería? Ellas sabían que estaba enamorada de Sasuke, y de seguro quisieron jugarle una broma pesada. Porque, vamos, Uchiha Sasuke jamás se fijaría en ella, ni siquiera sabría su nombre o casillero.

Él tenía una novia, la líder de porristas: Karin. Esa chica era un infarto de mujer. Aunque terminaron un mes atrás, pero ese día corrieron rumores de que los vieron besándose en el baño y por ende regresaron.

—Que ilusa eres Sakura —suspiro cerrando su casillero de sopetón dispuesta a irse.

Camino por el pasillo dirigiéndose a la salida, resignada por ver el sol ocultándose cada vez más, el cielo estaba rojizo, el atardecer acariciaba las nubes.

Se detuvo en la puerta un segundo y obtuvo un escalofrió al sentirse observaba, inmediatamente miro a su derecha y su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos al ver a Sasuke recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados… ¡Y mirándola a ella!

Casi le da un infarto cuando él se enderezo y se descruzo de brazos.

—Creí que nunca saldrías —dijo él mirándola con sus profundos ojos negros.

— _¿Me habla a mí_? —pensó incrédulamente. Incluso miro sobre su hombro al considerar esa posibilidad, pero no vio a nadie más—. _Creo que es a mi_ —se sonrojo violentamente al verlo acercarse a ella.

Sasuke tenía las manos sumergidas en sus bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón escolar, y una ceja alzada el ver que ella se encogía de hombros ante su presencia.

—¿A caso eres muda Sakura?

—Sabes mi nombre… —tartamudeo ella con sorpresa. _¿Acaso es un sueño?_

Ante todo pronóstico, Sasuke soltó una pequeña risa, una canción divina para los oídos de la pelirrosa que nuevamente se sonrojo pensando que se vería estúpida al decir eso.

—¿Cómo no saber el nombre de la chica que me gusta? —pregunto él con una sonrisa retorcida.

El corazón de Sakura dio un hueco inesperado y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Tartamudeo y se mostró nerviosa cuando Sasuke tomo una de sus manos y no desvaneció su sonrisa.

—Y por tu actitud apuesto que yo también te gusto —adivino el azabache, un tanto divertido.

— _¿Soy tan obvia?_ —se preguntó ella desviando la mirada, sintiendo el cálido tacto de la mano de Sasuke.

—¿Qué dices si tenemos nuestra primera cita en un karaoke? —pregunto él empezando a caminar al jardín de la escuela y Sakura iba a su lado toda cohibida, aun le parecía un sueño irreal.

—N-no se cantar… —protestó ella sin atreverse a mirarlo.

—Eso no lo sabré hasta que te escuche —contradijo él sin desistir a su idea.

Todo le seguía siendo irreal para la chica. ¡Iba a tener su primera cita con el chico cual estaba enamorada!

—Espera —está vez Sakura no tartamudeo, el bochorno se estaba dispersando. No debía parecer una tonta a lado de Sasuke.

El Uchiha la miro con curiosidad al soltarle la mano. Ella abrió su mochila y de ahí saco una bolsa café y se lo tendió con un sonrojo, después de todo era un regalo para él.

Sasuke lo recibió con una sonrisa retorcida. Sabía que ella le preparo un regalo. Ser popular le traía muchas ventajas, como obtener información entre los alumnos.

—¿Qué es?

—Soy onigiris de tomate —susurró la chica desviando la mirada—. Sé que es tu comida favorita…

—Mi comida favorita son los onigiris de atún.

Sakura sintió un flechazo al pecho al escuchar eso y un aura desolada rodeo su cuerpo. _Estúpido Naruto…_

—…Pero ahora serán los de tomate —Sasuke sonrió de lado al ver hiperventilar a Sakura.

—Muy bien —murmuro ella por debajo entrelazando sus manos y virando su rostro a otro lado de la vergüenza.

Al final ese día fue el mejor de su vida. Presentía que todo el asunto terminaría bien… y ya no habría más "Feliz Dia de San Solterín" para ella.

 _¡En tu cara Ino-cerda, shannaro!_

* * *

¡Feliz San Solterin! (atrasado xp).


End file.
